Flexible printed materials may be used to package and/or identify all manner of consumer goods, the printed images used, for example, to provide information, or corporate branding etc. to provide information to the user regarding the nature and origin of a product.
Some existing flexible printed materials have be found to be vulnerable to raised temperatures, mechanical wear and/or chemicals.